


Dear, Sweet, Lazuli

by TigerMoonBETA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Violence, Not specified - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Violence, could either be taken as a demon au or drug au, lapis owes peridot smth, mentions/implications of gore, not necessarily vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a scene that popped into my head while resting<br/>its a bit random, not part of any special AU or anything but you can just imagine that Lapis owes Peridot something, whether it be a demon or drug AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, Sweet, Lazuli

“So how’d you like to pay, Lazuli?”

Her back presses into the wall, and everything’s so vivid, too much, sensory overload that she can feel the individual ridges of the doorframe _(so close, so close!)_ carving into her back, leaving little red divots and valleys in their wake. The doorknob is crushing her hand, and part of her side- so close to escape her hand is _ON THE DOORKNOB._

It’s locked and her body is pressed against it, hand pinned against the metal she feels is pulverizing every bone in her fingers. And it’s all the more painful because she was stupid enough to walk into the damn trap and the lights are too damn bright and the other’s voice is too damn loud.

“No ideas?”

“Up your ass, Peridot.”

Where did that come from?

Peridot’s got her pinned with the most amused, coy smile. Corners of her lips twitching up, staying and it’s not an expression she wants to see. And there’s that glint of hell in her eyes that Lapis doesn’t even dare to meet- she knows it’s there anyway. Glistening in the lamplight, not that of a street but of a desk. One hanging from the ceiling too but it’s giving off this orangey glow. Blankets the room in a soft haze and makes Lapis want to yawn but she knows better than that.

“That’s not very nice.”

“And that’s the most cliche thing you could say. I-” swallows. Lapis. She. Pauses. Exhales a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “I- I don’t have money. I told you. Please let me go.”

You’re dead. You’re dead meat.

“Oh that’s cute.”  
_She thinks I’m going to let her go. She thinks I’m going to let her go._  
With an arrogant, haughty laugh that’s more nasal, and a snicker, than appealing, Peridot shakes her head. Shakes her head and edges her knee forward and up just a bit. Just enough so it’ll prevent Lapis from escape. Just enough so she can pick up a hand that had pinned the tiny, blue haired girl to the wall, and instead have it find home on said girl’s cheek. Four fingers hooking on the better part of Lapis’ jaw, the fifth left to stray against skin, in a way that’s a stark contrast in gentleness.  
Across her cheek, brushing a stray hair aside, stopping just short of her lips- in the little dimple where it meets the rest of her face.  
“Unfortunately for you, you’ve got to pay, one way or another.”

Lapis is smart enough not to speak.

“Nothing to say.” Peridot almost sounds disappointed, words laced with something Lapis can’t identify but it sends shivers up her spine all the same. “That’s okay. I can help. And straighten up. You’ve every right to be fearful of me, but be glad I’m not Jasper. I won’t be the one tearing you in two

  
probably.”

“What does that mean?”

“S’ what happens when you don’t pay, babe. You get ripped to tiny, tiny, adorable pieces.”

And obviously in the way that’s said, has Lapis trembling and what color she had in her face… is all but drained. Long gone along with any hope of escape. She’s got a feeling.  
And Peridot laughs at that. Tips her head back and fucking cackles and Lapis is nearly throwing up.

“Don’t worry. If they do, _I promise I’ll be the only one who gets to eat you._ ”

Bile rises and it stings the back of her throat and her eyes water, as if crying were going to help that. Because _Peridot and all these fucks are sick and disgusting and especially Peridot because **she’s getting off to this.**_ Giggling and grinning and Lapis wishes she had really thrown up. Though with her luck, Peridot would get off to that too.

“Not a fan, huh? Alright. Still gotta pay though, princess.”

“With what!?”

“Well-”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Sure. How about your soul?”  
Peridot offers up only a sarcastic snicker, but then, stops herself. Takes Lapis’ question seriously.

“S’ really not that funny. You have something in mind or not?”

Out bubbles another chuckle from the taller of the two, and after a moment, she nods almost solemnly. A soft, unusually soft and not jerky movement that sends her already uncontrollable blonde spikes in more directions than either could count.

But doesn’t speak. So it’s Lapis who breaks the silence.

“Like what?”

“Well…”  
And the hand that’s on her face starts moving again. Retreats outward, only a second, then goes back and brushes over the curve of Lapis’ lips. Stops right under her cupid’s bow and Peridot sighs through her nose.  
Then the thumb is pushing up her lip and it’s in her mouth and Lapis can’t move. It’s so bizarre and not at all okay and she can’t move.  
It’s all overwhelming, she can taste- she can taste bits of metallic, blood and dirt and musk and maybe something she hopes it’s not, as it prods at her gums and Peridot inspects.  
“You could pay me with teeth.”

Peridot pulls her thumb away, out and away, and it travels up Lapis’ face and she buckles out a sigh, absolutely terrified and shaking so outwardly, Peridot has to notice. Though if she does, doesn’t say anything. At least not until her thumb rubs against the outer corner of Lapis’ eye, smearing her eyeliner.  
“You could pay me with an eye.”

A lull. In the moment. Lapis senses that Peridot is giving her a second to mull things over. And then Peridot’s hands go down down down and rest idly on the tiny girl’s waist, and she kneads into the skin and fabric with her fingers.  
“Or a kidney.”

_Get away. Get away._

In response to the unwanted, unwelcome touches, Lapis’ body reels. Reels back, even though there’s no where to go, leaning more urgently against the partial door, and her head goes back with it. Slams her head against the door with a pitiful thump and a pathetic whimper follows.

“No? That’s okay.”

Can hardly face her. But has to. Tugging her head to its original level, Lapis faces her, and shakes her head. It’s minuscule, almost undetectable. Almost.  
“D-”  
Throat dry. Lapis swallows hard. Breathe in. Out.  
Her voice still quivers.  
“D’…. you have anything else? I can’t… can’t, uh…”

Naturally, what she doesn’t want to hear. Lapis doesn’t want to hear it but does anyway, and of course, she expects it. Not at all surprised when it’s spoken, however, a tad put off. Discouraged.

“You can pay me in sex.”

Because that sounds kind of ideal.

Peridot purrs it into her ear and she- Lapis, lets out a whine, biting her lip and forcing her eyes shut.  
“Anything else?”

“Blood.”

“Wh-?”

“You could pay in blood.”

Lapis opens her eyes.

“How much? Like- a… a pint ? A-”

Peridot purrs in her ear again. Peridot must be a damn cat because she loves to purr so much and Lapis’ whole body kind of stills in this achy way and she can’t move.

“As much as it takes for you to bleed dry, dear.”

She can’t. She can’t she can’t she cant.

Lapis squirms and writhes. Wriggles begging quietly for Peridot to let her go. Let her go let her go _let me go let me go let-_  
The wall is digging into her back, as well as Peridot’s fingers are into her sides and Lapis brings her arms up to push away _away away get away get away-_

And the meanwhile Peridot’s urging her to be still and stop moving to _be still and calm down and stop moving-_

And eventually she does. Takes a good, five minutes. She does. Out of breath and panting and red in the face and borderline crying.  
Peridot grumbles about something. Leans closer- not in an intrusive way really.  
“M’ gonna pick you up. Don’t flip out because I’m gonna drop you, except I’m not and it’s not gonna do any good, so don’t flip the fuck out.”

Waits a second. To see if Lapis has anything to say about that. Some rebuttal. And she doesn’t.

Picks her up. Reaches under and behind her knees, Lapis’ arms go around Peridot’s neck for safety and balance and they’re across the room and she’s on the couch and it’s over and Peridot is all grins and laughs and disgusting again.

She’s too tired to fight. Lapis. Too tired and she knows they’ll find her anyway, even if she did escape. Find her or her family. So she just lays. Limply against the cushions, practically toppling over onto her side. Laying. On her side.  
Peridot crouches down.  
By the couch, the edge, Lapis’ face not too far from her own. That’s okay. She’s too tired to care.

“What’ll it be?"


End file.
